


Эреборские принцы

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [14]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Frerin Lives, Gen, Mild Language, Present Tense, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в которой после атаки дракона Дис считалась погибшей. Фрерин пережил битву при Азанулбизаре и вместе с братом готовится к походу. Тем неожиданнее для обоих, когда к отряду присоединяются два молодых гнома, так похожих на них самих в юности. Выяснение родственных связей после БПВ, где все отделались травмами разной степени тяжести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эреборские принцы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Хоббит-фест.
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> \- У детей Дис неканонные имена. Скеги = Фили, Бреги = Кили.  
> \- В тексте присутствуют описания увечий и ругательства умеренной крепости.

Когда Торин начинает собирать отряд для вылазки в Эребор, эти два юнца вызываются одними из первых.  
Скеги и Бреги, братья, что пришли аж из Железных Гор три года тому назад. Мечник и лучник, светлый и тёмный, старший и младший.  
Фрерин смотрит на них и видит двух других юнцов, себя и брата. Скеги опекает младшего - так Торин приглядывал за Фрерином. Бреги рвётся заслонить старшего от любой беды - не так ли Фрерин хотел бы защитить брата?  
А ещё они смеются, переглядываются, толкаются локтями, лезут пальцами один другому в миску и, когда уработаются, то уваливаются спать, перепутавшись, как щенки у мамки.  
Они зовут себя детьми Альдрун. Спросишь про отца - только плечами пожимают. Торин добился от них только "он умер" и "мать нас вырастила".

Фрерину удаётся услышать больше, когда мальчишки, после вылазки на север и нескольких стычек с орками, начинают ему доверять.  
\- Моего отца звали Эйглин, - обстоятельно рассказывает Скеги, откладывая облизанную ложку. - Он был каменщик. Строил стены, башни. Крепко строил. На поле битвы стоял в первом ряду со щитом, там и пал. Я его почти и не помню. Говорят, пел хорошо. Его братья лучше его знали. Добрый был гном.  
\- Твоя мать взяла второго мужа? - очень осторожно спрашивает Фрерин.  
\- Не по обычаю, да, - кивает Скеги. - Но Боргни был хороший мужик. Мастер, камнерез. Меня обучал мечом владеть. Мать тоже учила, но она всё больше топором. У них ладилось житьё, жаль, что он погиб.  
\- Как он умер? Давно ли?  
\- Попал в горный обвал, когда Бреги было четырнадцать. Завалило, не выбрался. Беда в декабре случилась. Весной только тело нашли. Мать всё ждала, может, вернётся.  
_Не вернулся._  
\- Не вернулся, - Скеги вздыхает. - Мы вчетвером остались.  
\- Погоди, вчетвером?  
\- Сестрёнка по весне тогда родилась, - лицо Скеги освещает мягкая улыбка. - Матери в утешение, нам на радость. Дагни дочь Альдрун. Самая лучшая на свете сестра.

Проходит несколько недель, и в поездке за припасами братья снова оказываются вместе с Фрерином. На привале перед последним ночным переходом Бреги дремлет, Фрерин и Скеги сидят у костра.  
\- Прости, если спрашиваю лишнее, - всё так же осторожно говорит Фрерин. - Но отчего вы зовёте себя сыновьями матери, не отцов?  
\- Эйглин так велел. Сказал, раз её род прервался, пусть она будет главой и прародительницей своего рода, нового. Она ведь из Одинокой Горы. Когда Смауг Золотой спалил Эребор, она была среди тех, кто ушёл в Железные Холмы к государю Наину.  
\- Кто были её родители? Родичей здесь искать не пробовали? У нас много тех, кто из Эребора.  
\- Я спрашивал здесь, никто её не помнит. И она не помнит. Ей речь и память отшибло, надолго. Имя Альдрун дали ей в приёмной семье.  
\- А одежда, а украшения?  
\- Ничего не осталось.  
\- Нет ли у тебя рисунка с ней?  
\- Есть. Не пугайся только, - Скеги лезет за пазуху, достаёт из потайного кармана медальон-складень на цепочке.  
Лицо гномки на рисунке страшно обожжено, вот всё, что Фрерин может понять. Художник не стал льстить ей, убирать шрамы и добавлять волос на лице.  
\- Она видит? - с трудом спрашивает Фрерин. Видывал он жестокие увечья, но на ожоги спокойно смотреть не может. У самого похожая путаница шрамов на месте уха. Может, потому сын Альдрун с ним и разговорился откровеннее, чем с другими.  
\- Один зрячий глаз змей ей оставил, - Скеги поводит плечом.  
\- Она сильная женщина. И храбрая.  
\- Мать сильнее духом всех, кого я знаю, - говорит Скеги. - И как возьмётся за топоры, мне наподдавать запросто может. А то и нам двоим с братом.

Почему они уехали из Железных Гор - узнаёт Торин незадолго до начала похода. И не досужее "мир посмотреть, невест поискать", каким братья отговариваются, а правду.  
Происходит это, когда король берётся за кольчугу Бреги, дёргает, и два звена остаются у него в пальцах.  
\- Это что ещё?  
\- Она вроде целая была, - бормочет Бреги.  
\- Ворон кормить собрался? Это хлам, а не доспехи. В походе тебе понадобится что покрепче.  
\- Да я просто оркам попадаться не буду, - широко улыбается Бреги. И ойкает, получив звучную оплеуху от Торина. За дело, в общем-то, получив.  
\- Эгей, хорош брата моего бить! - встревает Скеги, а когда младший ойкает ещё раз и пытается поймать брата за рукав - стряхивает его руку.  
\- Да ладно! Ещё что скажешь?  
\- Ты нам не король! - в запале кричит Скеги.  
\- Ну иди Даину пожалуйся, - хмыкает Торин.  
\- И Даин твой нам не король!  
Бреги утаскивает старшего прочь. Что-то ему втолковывает яростно, машет руками. Их кхуздул отличается от западного диалекта, он раскатистее и изобилует повторами слогов, так что слова сливаются в возмущённый слаборазборчивый рокот.

Потом Бреги бегом возвращается к Торину, останавливается в трёх шагах.  
\- Н-ну?  
\- Прости, узбад, - говорит Бреги. - Я должен был лучше смотреть за своим снаряжением. Виноват.  
\- Теперь я вам узбад?  
Молодой гном кивает. И не может удержаться, добавляет:  
\- Можешь нас бить, если за дело. Скеги лишку погорячился.  
\- Ну спасибо. Разрешаете, значит? Засранцы.  
\- Скеги не любит, когда меня бьют, - объясняет Бреги. - Но ты был прав, узбад, моя кольчуга никуда не годится.  
\- Возьми в оружейке новую, - решает Торин. - Эту с собой захватишь, в походе переберёшь, почистишь. Сейчас перебирать - время терять.  
\- Я... Мы...  
\- Мы не нуждаемся в подачках, - говорит подошедший Скеги.  
\- Я вообще-то поблагодарить хотел, - шипит Бреги, пиная брата в щиколотку. - Сейчас ещё и отсюда прогонят, и что?  
\- А то у вас есть чем заплатить, - Торин щурит глаза.  
За хорошую кольчугу заплатить сыновьям Альдрун пока нечем.  
Командир отряда обеспечивает оружие и снаряжение, если у кого их нет. Принять от него доспехи - не позор и не подачка.  
Но Бреги говорит:  
\- Мы можем отработать. Или заплатим из нашей доли добычи.  
Скеги упрямо сопит, не отвечает ничего.  
\- С каких пор Даин вам не король?  
\- Мы вольные гномы, - Бреги пытается улыбкой сгладить разговор, смягчить. - Не король и не король, что в том за беда?  
\- Вы поссорились с моим кузеном, а теперь ещё и на меня огрызаетесь?  
\- Даин норовом крут, - замечает Фрерин. - С ним не каждый гном уживётся.  
\- Даин крут, а я, выходит, мягок?  
Юнцы молчат. Головы слегка поостыли, и они, кажется, соображают понемногу, во что вляпались из-за дырявой кольчуги и подзатыльника.  
Выгнать их недолго. Учить - это нелёгкая ноша на годы вперёд.  
Бреги всё так же готов виниться и каяться, Скеги упрямо хмурится.  
\- Ты, младший, - решает Торин. - Иди в оружейную и выбери кольчугу. Фрерин, проследи, чтобы всё как надо было.  
\- Узбад, - вскидывается Бреги. - Я... Мы...  
\- Ты, - перебивает его Торин, оборачиваясь к Скеги. - Идём. Покажешь мне, сколь возросло твоё мастерство владения топором и мечом.  
Молодой гном пожимает плечами. Но идёт, не спорит.

\- Если это тренировка, то что же битва, - хрипит он через шестую долю часа, валяясь в луже.  
Торин, который окатил его из бадьи, чтобы привести в чувство, смеётся:  
\- Орки тебя щадить не будут. Вставай, неженка.  
Скеги садится на пятки. Смотрит на короля снизу вверх - одним глазом, второй заплыл. За секиру взяться не пытается.  
\- Ты сильнее меня и старше. Мы оба это знаем. Знали и раньше.  
\- Вставай и дерись.  
\- Если бы ты позвал брата сюда и наставил ему столько синяков, сколько мне, я бы не рыпался. Но бить его я не дам. Пусть даже и королю.  
\- Вас поубивают прежде, чем поумнеете. Мать не жалко?  
\- Фрерин рассказал тебе? - дёргается Скеги.  
\- Он должен был сказать. Мы эреборцы. И я в ответе за всех выживших. Детей в Горе было в ту пору не так уж много, девочек - и того меньше. Может быть, я узнал бы её.  
\- И?  
Торин качает головой.  
\- У тех, кто подходит по возрасту и кого я смог вспомнить, судьба мне известна. Имя вашей матери нужно искать среди детей, которых считают погибшими. Но всех помнит разве что Балин. Поговори с ним.  
Скеги кивает.  
\- За что вас выгнали из Железных Гор? - спрашивает Торин.  
\- Вокруг да около, знать, не ходишь, узбад... - ворчит молодой гном.  
\- Я задал тебе вопрос, кхузд.  
\- Грозен ты, а всё не грознее Даина... Ладно, скажу. Ради брата. По сердцу ему, узбад, Синие Горы пришлись. Негоже мне будет его с собой утаскивать, коли он хочет остаться...  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Нас не выгнали навечно. Отослали на время, так вернее будет сказать. Даин сын Наина велел нам семь лет не соваться в его владения. И выкатываться в три дня, прежде чем нас поймают и шкуру на ремни пустят.  
\- Успели, вижу. Что за вина на вас?  
\- Влезли куда не надо, - чуть усмехается Скеги. - Братец мой любопытен не в меру. Нашёл тайный ход в сокровищницу.  
\- Что взял?  
\- Погоди-ка, - улыбка Скеги становится кривой. - Это ты вором его сейчас обозвал?  
\- Где взлом с проникновением, там и кража близко. Не кипеши, гном. Не взял твой младший ничего - так и скажи.  
\- Так и говорю. Ничего не взял. Веришь, нет?  
\- Зная вас немного, могу и поверить, - усмехается Торин. - Мальчишки.  
\- Даин вот не поверил, - вздыхает Скеги. - Приказал брата в железо заковать, как вора.  
\- Даин суров, но не сказал бы, что он несправедлив.  
\- Мать от него и впрямь правды добилась, как остыл немного, - Скеги часто моргает. - Пришла в тронный зал и объявила, что король должен сказать, какие ценности взял вор. А никакие. Вот и вышло, что Бреги просто молод и прежде делает, а потом думает.  
\- Дурость - не преступление.  
\- Зато взлом королевской сокровищницы... Эх, - Скеги наконец подбирает секиру, но боевую стойку принять не спешит.  
\- Как его поймали?  
\- Да он в дверь изнутри постучался. Жаль, меня там не было. Не пустил бы.  
\- Раз вины в краже на Бреги нет, за что вас прогнали?  
\- За меня, - отвечает Скеги сумрачно. - Королю по роже засветил. Не стерпел, что малого били и хулительными словами называли.  
\- Горяч ты. Добрался до Даина в рукопашной, говоришь?  
\- Да он сам вылез со мной ругаться, а там и подраться, - Скеги чешет в затылке. - Не удержался. Тоже горяч.  
\- Сошлись два угля, вот и пожар... А ты, я посмотрю, с тех пор умнее стал. Со мной в драку не полез.  
\- Малого тронешь ещё, увидим, стал ли я умнее...  
\- Бить не буду, - говорит Торин. - Но и спуску обоим не дам. Хотите идти со мной к Горе - держитесь наравне со всеми.  
\- Благодарю, узбад, - выговаривает Скеги.  
\- Рано благодаришь. Мы ещё здесь не закончили.  
Скеги перекатом уходит от внезапной атаки, поднимается, отплёвываясь от песка, и отвечает:  
\- Правда твоя. Не закончили.

В сражении, которое позже назовут Битвой Пяти Воинств, оба брата-изгнанника из Железных Гор получают тяжкие раны, но остаются живы. Мать находит их вечером дня битвы. Она тоже ранена, и не раз. Она коротко обнимает Бреги, опускается на колени возле ложа Скеги - тот без сознания.  
\- Дети.  
\- Прости, мать, я не уберёг его, - сокрушённо говорит младший.  
\- Живы. Не знала, увижу ли вас.  
\- Мы прошли до Синих Гор и обратно. Мы не посрамили твоего имени. Разве какие-то вонючие орки смогли бы нас убить? - Бреги садится на пол рядом с ней.  
\- Ох, сын, - Альдрун притягивает его к себе, гладит по голове. Потом прижимает ладонь Скеги к своей щеке.  
\- Мальчики.  
\- Мы скучали, ма. Но мы молодцы. Узбад Торин так сказал. И мы завоевали сокровища. Мы теперь богаты, веришь?  
\- Вы воины, - Альдрун поворачивает голову, чтобы левым, зрячим глазом видеть младшего сына. - Но вы всё равно мои дети.  
\- Ма-ам, - Бреги обхватывает её здоровой рукой, крепко, но осторожно. - Тебя куда пырнули?  
\- Булавой по рёбрам приложили, мечом по голове плашмя. Заживёт.  
\- Ты такая крепкая. Как скала.  
\- Будешь с вами крепкой. Твои раны целитель хоть видел?  
\- А как же. Сказал, ерунда, можно ходить.  
\- Врёшь ведь...  
\- Ма-ам, что зря валяться, вдруг Скеги в себя придёт, а меня нет...

\- Бреги, - окликает его Фрерин. - Ты не спишь?  
Он входит в палатку.  
\- Это брат нашего узбада, - представляет его Бреги. - Фрерин Траинул. Это моя мать, Альдрун из Железных Гор. Она нас нашла. Она сражалась в отряде Даина. Много орков убила, мам?  
\- Не считала, - говорит Альдрун, выпрямляясь. - Здрав будь, Фрерин сын Траина.  
А Фрерин смотрит на неё, открыв рот. Потом протягивает к ней руки, и руки его трясутся:  
\- Говори.  
\- Что? - хмурится гномка.  
\- Говори. Скажи ещё что-нибудь. Мне нужно слышать твой голос.  
\- Мой голос знаком тебе? - Альдрун привычно поворачивается так, чтобы видеть собеседника. - Ты наследник Торина и младший внук эреборского короля Трора, верно?  
\- Ты не помнишь меня? Ты жила в Эреборе.  
\- Я помню лишь пламя и боль, Фрерин Траинул.  
\- Ещё раз, - просит Фрерин. - Назови меня по имени. Я боюсь ошибиться.  
\- Ты меня узнал? Знаешь, кто мои родные? Неужели после стольких лет...  
\- Сестра, - говорит Фрерин почти шёпотом. - Дис. Дис, дочь Траина. Сестра Фрерина и Торина.  
Бреги тоже встаёт, хотя ему для этого нужно ухватиться за шест палатки. Раненая нога плохо держит, а костыль ему Оин не дал, сказал - нечего скакать, сиди выздоравливай.  
\- Ты не шутишь, Фрерин?  
\- Покажи мне руку, Альдрун из Железных Гор, - просит тот. - Дай.  
Две ладони, мужская и женская, складываются вместе - и они похожи, как изваяния одного мастера. У Альдрун рука чуть уже, но очертания ногтей и суставов, структура кости не обманывают: эти руки принадлежат родичам.  
\- Ноги ещё, может, показать? - ворчит Альдрун. А пальцы её крепко обхватывают ладонь Фрерина.  
\- У тебя голос, как у нашей матери, - говорит он сбивчиво. - Мы считали тебя погибшей. Мы искали тебя. И у Наина тоже искали, как мы могли не найти тебя?  
\- Я мало что помню, - голос Альдрун прерывается. - Долго пробыла в забытьи. Когда я очнулась от беспамятства, то не говорила несколько лет. Забыла всю свою жизнь. Забыла имя. Ты мой брат? Я не помню тебя.  
\- Я твой брат, Торин Дубощит твой брат. А этим двум оглоедам я, получается, дядя.  
На глазах у Фрерина слёзы.  
\- Прости, Дис. Мы не нашли тебя. Мы прожили столько лет без тебя.  
Скеги стонет. Потом приподнимает голову и, трудно дыша, говорит:  
\- Мам. Ты. Здесь.  
\- Держись, сын. Не покидай нас.  
\- Брат. Цел?  
\- Уж целее тебя буду, - ворчит Бреги. - Не умирай давай, братик. Мы тут как раз новую родню отыскали.  
Он тихо спрашивает у Фрерина:  
\- Что узбад?  
Тот пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка не получается.  
\- Плохо?  
\- Плохо. В сознании, но протянет ли до утра, не знаю.  
\- Мам, побудешь с братом? Надо же. Торин мой дядя. Скеги, слышал? Торин и Фрерин наши дядьки.  
Скеги прикрывает глаза вместо кивка.  
\- Скажи узбаду. Пусть не умирает, - выговаривает он еле слышно.  
\- Скажу. Уж я ему всё скажу, - обещает Бреги, хромая к выходу. - Дядя Фрерин, поможешь?  
\- Цепляйся, племянничек, - Фрерин подхватывает его под плечо. - Палатку не завали.

У Торина, несмотря на раны и ушибы, взгляд ясный.  
\- Брат, - говорит Фрерин, останавливаясь как вкопанный под этим взглядом.  
Бреги фыркает и тянет его вперёд.  
\- Идём. Такие новости лучше говорить обнявшись.  
\- Твоя правда, - Фрерин приводит новообретённого племянника к ложу Торина, убеждается, что Бреги уселся на низенькую скамеечку и не свалится на раненого, и сам обнимает брата, легко, чтоб не сделать больнее, чем есть.  
\- Что у вас? - спрашивает Торин.  
\- Дис нашлась, - говорит Фрерин. - Она мать этих двух шалопаев.  
Торин с превеликим трудом поворачивает голову, чтобы ткнуться лоб в лоб с братом. Зажмуривается. Хрипло, тяжело дышит. Потом спрашивает:  
\- Что Скеги?  
\- Братик упрямый, выкарабкается, - подаёт голос Бреги. - Ты, главное, сам помирать не вздумай. Дядя Торин.  
\- Иди сюда. Племянничек.  
Бреги сползает со скамейки и устраивается на полу, так, чтобы уткнуться Торину головой в бок. Чуть отпихивает Фрерина, тот понятливо сдвигается.  
Узбад чуть шевелит пальцами, и Бреги берёт его за руку, двумя ладонями, осторожно. Рука Торина холодна и тяжела. Бреги дышит ему на пальцы, словно стараясь отогреть.  
\- Не умирай, - говорит Бреги. - Мать ещё тебя не видела. И Скеги велел сказать, чтоб ты держался. Мы тебя теперь слушаться будем, хочешь?  
Торин ещё взъерошивает ему волосы надо лбом, а потом его рука замирает и глаза закрываются.  
Прежде чем Бреги успевает заорать, Фрерин зажимает ему рот, а кляп из его ладони отменный. Племянник может только полузадушенно мычать.  
\- Он не умер, - говорит дядька раздельно. - Просто устал. Не ори. Пусть спит.  
\- Он не умрёт, а?  
\- Узбад упрямый, - вздыхает Фрерин. - Много крови потерял, раны опасные. Может и умереть. Но пока вот жив.  
\- Пускай только выживет...  
\- Всё в воле Махала, Бреги. Эх, не уберёг я ни брата, ни вас...  
\- Может, обойдётся ещё. Мама здесь, вы нашлись. Это добрый знак, правда?  
\- Правда. Хорошо, когда семья вместе.  
В палатку просовывается Двалин. Делает бровями знак Фрерину - мол, выходи.  
Должно быть, Двалин уже знает новости, потому что не пытается выставить Бреги следом, а, наоборот, швыряет ему горбушку хлеба и фляжку с элем.  
\- Побудь с узбадом. Из палатки ни ногой. Даин здесь, и презлющий. Не хватало, чтоб какой-нибудь сопляк его ещё сильнее разозлил.

Бреги успевает обмозговать то, что они с братом теперь принадлежат к старшей ветви потомков Дурина.  
Фрерин, конечно, будет за главного, пока Торину не полегчает. Фрерин славный, но сумеет ли переорать Даина, у которого не только башмаки, ещё и глотка железная? Ему бы с мамой потолковать. Маму железногорский узбад переспорить не может, хоть она не орёт почти никогда. Ей и не надо. Голос у мамы вроде негромкий, а такой, что морозом вдоль хребта пробивает. Даин виду не подаёт, нельзя, но ведь ни разу у него не выходило маму громким рявком задавить.

Перед глазами у Бреги качается гора, вспыхивает над ней пламя.  
\- Мы ж теперь, зашиби меня балрог, принцы Эребора, - говорит он, негромко, но вслух, чтобы не заснуть, и прикусывает щёку изнутри, поскольку не уверен, что уже не спит. - Мы, выходит, отомстили крылатой змеюке за предков. За всех разом, каких знаем и не знаем. Мы отвоевали Гору. Да мы прям герои, мама может гордиться. И мы ж богачи. И больше не изгои. И родня ещё сыскалась. Только бы теперь никто не умер, когда мы дошли и победили.

"А я говорю - поровну!" - доносится снаружи, и потом "Эти засранцы? Да сколько ж можно! Чтоб духу их здесь не было!"  
"Кому засранцы, а кому эреборские принцы", - это Фрерин, которому, получается, тоже палец в рот не клади.

И, пока Даин, который, ха, тоже теперь дальний родич, соображает, что ему только что сказали, доносится голос матери:  
\- Здесь не твоя земля, Даин сын Наина.

_Здесь, -_ думает Бреги сонно, _\- теперь наша земля. И мы не засранцы. А эреборские принцы._


End file.
